Ryan Kennedy Colson
"You haven't lived life until you've made some thing out of it." '' - Ryan Colson'' ' Ryan Kennedy Colson' (a.k.a Kenney) is one of the main characters on Ryan Adventures. He is a 12 year old African American going to a private charter school named Arrow Academy, and this would be his 2nd year coming to the school. As he states in the first comic, breaking the fourth wall, his life will never change and he'll stay the same for the rest of his life. But he's fine with that. Ryan is an amazing artist (Based off of the creator's excellent drawing skills) and has been drawing for at least 7 years. His favorite food is burgers, which is why is mom claims he is the "Hamburgaler". His habit of eating ham burgers is because his mom ate nothing but hamburgers when she was pregnant with him. His first appearence was for the preview of the show which can be found here.It is located on the second page starting at the bottom and google translate will be needed to read the spanish texts. Personality Ryan is non shy, never afraid to stand in front of a crowd and is usually a bit dumbfounded. He claims to be "socially retarded" when ever he acts stupid, but knows well how to make some one laugh. He once made both of his friends spit their milk out at lunch. Luckily no one got sprayed with any saliva. But other than that Ryan is an all around good guy..Unless you make him angry. Ryan has the case of Bi-Polary, meaning that he has random emotions that pop out at random times. His two main emotions are happy and sad, buy the most reccuring ones are neutreal and mad. Once it was just dispair and sadness. He's also known to be the class clown when he doesn't try. Appearence Ryan appears to have two lumps sticking out from the back of his head, which are actually two rocks that got stuck in his hair after an accident while playing outside one day. How ever, the 3 things coming out of his head are probably natural and the bang like hair coming for his forehead hair is unknown, although it could be his way of making his own hair. He sports a orange shirt with white stripes that "wrap" around the shirt with a velvet-y feel to it. His pants are light blue and have a sort of soft plush feel to it. He for some reason wears his white leather gloves and wears black Converses or Adidas. He has big bushy eye brows that could be a part from his dad. Friends/Allies *Priscilla Manazano(Good friend) *Ana Jayasi(Good friend) *Christal Jayasi(Good friend) *Michea W (best brothers as close as if they're the same person) *Micheal D (Friend) *Mikel Buss (Friend) *Emily Arizola(Good friend) *Ariana Bratton(Friend) *Alexandria Noil(Friend) *Kaiwa(Friend) *Corey (Friend) Enemies *Priscilla(At first) *Dr.Dad *Jerry *Bryan(Arch-Enemy) *Brizillia *Korbot *Robot Ryan Trivia *Ryan is based off of the creator and his friends are based off of the creator's. *There was 3 Ryan comic series, RYAN COMIC(scrapped), Ryan : THE COMIC(scrapped after 9 issues) and now Ryan : First semester(current) *Did you know Ryan's middle and last name are the creator's first and last name? *Just like Ryan, almost every one in Kennedy's school calls him Kenney, ever since 2012. *Ryan is the only character who's based off of a real life person, but has a different name than the originial person's name. *Ryan's early scrapped design showed him with a fat stomach, thin waist, thicker back hair, more rectangular like bangs, and green eyes with red shoes. *He is the first character to break the fourth wall, refferring in the comic while looking at the reader, "I'll stay this was for the rest of my life. With my same old tar tar for brains friends." *At the end of each comic, Ryan tells young, more unaware readers what they should do to live a happy life. Like staying in school and not doing drugs in the first comic. *Appearently Ryan doesn't like pigs that aren't cooked. *Ryan's catch phrase is "You haven't lived life until you've made some thing out of it.". *Ryan has a very colorful vocabulary used to cover up curse words. *Ryan's color pallet is the same as the website's colors. *Even though Ryan has 100 power levels of his Super state, his Evil side is the strongest character in the series. He can redify gravity, warp through time and space, bend the strongest of metals, and rip a person's skin off and seconds. *Though Ryan has the weirdest ways of covering up swearing words, he is never cought doing it. *Ryan has the erge to burst out Rhymes at random moments and doesn't even try. And his friends try to snap him out of hit when he's been rapping for a long time. *Since Ryan doesn't go down without a fight, he is not that well forgiving. This could be because of his Bi-polarness . *Ryan is voted to be the most violent uncontrolable character in the series. He almost killed a boy named John by throwing him into a reviene, setting him on fire, throwing him into a wooden ware house, and breaking a loud speaker over his head causing him to go half deaf. He could've killed John if he did not return to his normal state. *Ryan eats his turkey with ketchup * Ryan apparently flirts with out knowing he's doing it. * Did you know, Ryan's eyes are actually brown? * Ryan is the most flexible kid in his class * Ryan was going to originally going to have a girl friend named Casey Hernendez, but the idea was scrapped because the creator seen Casey as more of a Psychotic, blonde, Priscilla. ** How ever, the character was not scrapped, and is now a diranged psycho trying to kill Priscilla to get to Ryan. This also shows that Casey is one of the only three people(with Ryan and Priscilla) that doesn't support the couple of Ryan and Priscilla. * Any time some one calls Ryan a jerk, a butt hole, an arse, an ace, a dutch or a nasty (little) boy, he replies with, "Yeah dude, I know right?" * His birth Animal is a lion, meaning he is fierce Loyal, and serves all with his might strength. * His zodiac element is fire * One his lucky gems are Ruby and another is garnet * His birth planet is the sun, making him prove that he is the strongest character in the franchise. * Apparently his lucky days are Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. * One of his lucky numbers is 55 * He has a little sister named Nyah * His Affirmation is "I am calm and satisfied." Friends Mikel Buss Mikel Buss is one of Ryan's good friends, who has a speech inpediment. Mikel has blond spikey hair and giant chubby cheeks. He all ways makes fun of Ryan because of his height, but this ends some time in the upcoming 3 season where Ryan starts to get taller than people who are younger than him. Since Ryan is short tempered, he kicks Mikel in his crotch every time he makes fun of him for his height. Other than that the two can be good friends, and some times can be the worst of enemies. Like Ryan, Mikel has a super form causing him to become invulnerable. But the difference is that when Mikel becomes super, he becomes a dark evil over lord that destroys and burns every thing in his path. Only ЯRyan can defeat him or put him back into his normal state. Michael Doeswell Michael Doeswell is the second richest friend of Ryan, Right after Blair Graham. Ryan all ways calls him a perv for being fascinated in anime women's breast. He tried to do the "Boobie Cheat code" on Christal Jayasi, but Ryan stopped him before he could do so. Just like Kenny McCormik, Michael Doeswell can easily cheat death and all ways dies in every episode. Though he is immortal he is not aware of it, thinking it all was just a dream every time he is reborn. Every one makes fun of him because of his "reeses puff" Jacket, his over bite, and his elf ears. Emily said she would Only become his friend because of his families wealth. Priscilla Manazano Priscilla Manazano is Ryan's "Kinda friend"(sorta rival). She usually tries killing Ryan or making fun of him, and when she does make fun of him, it's usually pairing him with other guys to make him look homo sexual. The number of ships with Ryan and Priscilla(Ryscilla) is pretty big, or as Michael would say"IT WAS HUGE!". Though Ryan hates the idea friends and family don't care and do it any way. Stated in his infobox, Ryan hates when Priscilla tries to kill him with her axe or threatening him that she will kill him. Ana Jayasi Is one of Ryan's nicest friends and one of the funniest. She's one of the few characters that rarely calls him names, but even if she does Ryan still laughs at it like he does with other jokes. She absoulately wants to kill Michael for calling them names for no reason. As Ryan told Michael, there will come a day where Ana and her family jump Michael and kill him, all because Michael can't take a joke. Other than that, Ana is non-violent, a good friend, and never cries at stupid things. Christal Jayasi She's one of the people in Ryan's "Death note" pages. How ever, he can't kill her because she is a girl and he isn't a coward(meaning he won't hit a girl if they threaten him). So Ryan had no choice but to make Christal his friend. Christal is one of Ryan's targets to get annoyed, which is why on wedensedays, she tries every thing she can to kick Ryan in his crotch. But every time she tries, she ultimately fails. There is one time, though, that she all most hit him in the crotch area, but still missed. Besides that she plans to one day finally give Ryan what he deserves. Michael Wright Michael Wright is literally Ryan's younger brother/Best friend. The two are so close they all ways finish each other's sentences and they both know what the other person is thinking. Michael gives Ryan gadgets and other weapons to help him on his adventures against Dr.Dad. The first ever gadget Michael gave Ryan was a flying utility that was pink with white small wings. This weapon gave Ryan the ability to fly and glide in mid air at different speeds of sound, near close to breaking the sound barrier. Davont'e White Davont'e is all ways calling Ryan his side kick, or some times his associate; this is because he says he doesn't believe in friends, only associates or "bros". Ryan is one of Davont'e's main bros. He gives credit to Ryan for his amazing free style Rapping skills. In a near episode, it will show the rap battle the whole class had and shows Davont'e's rap against Ryan's rap. The winner is all ready chosen, since being based on a real event, but is to be announced until the episode airs. Davont'e thinks he is "the s*it" or "the coolest", but Ryan sees him more as"the funniest" and "the jockiest". Ms.Randall(Michelle Randall) Although she is 15 years older than Ryan, and an adult, Ryan and the whole entire middle school consider Ms.Randall their friend. She posted one of Ryan's drawings on her face book page, and in less than an hour, it got +112 likes. She also knows how good Ryan is at rapping both free style and the traditional rap, and stated she'd be scared to go in a free style rap battle against Ryan. She still sees Ryan as a child and a friend in her eyes, so she still treats him like a student a majority of the time, and a friend when the class is not studying or working on any thing. Troy Brattoff(Bottoroff in TAOBD) Troy is kinda like Michael W, Ryan's side kick, and smart. Some would say he is like Michael W's anti, mainly because they're both young and smart and they both like spending time with Ryan on his adventures. He is a pro scripter and the Arch Rival of Gree guy. He lives in the town of Domo Animate,Tesax; along with many other people who are friends of Ryan. Unlike Michael W, Troy doesn't go to Ryan's school, but only gets to visit him once and a while. McKenzie KeY McKenzie KeY is a good friend of Ryan, and is nice to every one. She is such a good girl that when she insults some one she tries not to swear. Unlike the other characters who have sailor mouths for their age. She has a very big amount of friends, and tries not to make any one sad or angry. She has been friends with Ryan for only 5 months and they all ready consider each other good friends. She lives in Domo animate, Tesax, along with Troy Brattoff. Blair Graham Blair Graham is Ryan's richest friend, before Michael Doeswell. He is one of Ryan's youngest friends, and his youngest friend not counting Michael W who is only 1 1/2 years old. Blair used to live in MaryLand, but moved to Tesax in order to meet Ryan in person. He is home schooled and rarely goes to real school that isn't online. He also seems to have an actual golf park in his back yard and a 5 story house. He also has a pet chiuaua named Poppi who eats any thing left on the floor when Blair drops any food. Enemies/Rivals Bryan 2.0 Bryan is the ultimate mirror of Ryan's emo alterego and is Ryan's arch-rival. He matches Ryan's power,strength, and his bi-polarity. This is all because he technically is Ryan, just one of his moods. He does all he can to try and kill Ryan to take his place. He also has a plan to kill Dr.Dad after he kills Ryan so he'll have a new "dad". Robo-Ryan Is another one of Dr.Dad's creations. It has been destroyed 3 times, the first by his own laser ray, the second by "break" dancing him to pieces, and the third by water shock. He was last seen leaving Dr.Dad and capturing Priscilla, but has not returned because the comic was scrapped. He is probably coming back some time in season 1 of R1S. Korbot 9000 Was a short lived robot that was quickly destroyed by Ryan in 30 seconds. He only got to hit Ryan by surprise and nock him down. Korbot died by Ryan grabbing him by his legs, swinging him in the air, and slamming him on the ground causing his head to fall off and break the screw connecting it in to pieces. Dr.Dadhttp://the-adventures-of-bd.wikia.com/wiki/Ryan_Colson?action=edit&section=23 The main antagonist and Arch-enemy of Ryan. Dr.Dad was going to be a science teacher, but one day almost recieveing his degree, Ryan bursted in running away from a monster and teared his final in half causing him to fail his test. He could've went on and took it again, but no. He plotted his revenge to destroy Ryan and deprive him of his education like Ryan did to him, as soon as he can find it. If he does find it and destroys it, not only would he have destroyed the house of the lord, but he would also go to hell. If he does destroy the church and he knows it's a church, it could probably mean he is an atheist. Emmanuel Is one of Ryan's Rivals. He goes to school with Ryan, but every one agrees he's a pain in the head. No one really likes him, mainly because he made up a lie of saying that he bullied kids in his old school, but it was actually vice versa. He doesn't laugh at any jokes his friends make, but if he does it's a smirk. He recently left the school, but still lives in the same neighborhood of Ryan and the other 7th graders. External Links Portal:Characters Images of Ryan Ryan Wikia Ryan.png Ryan6.png|Ryan enjoys long sleep, unlike his creator Ryan my charecter.png|The very early design of ryan Ryan of heart front page.jpg|A scrapped Ryan comic 15__done_by_kcolson-d6m5jjy.png|A WIP class picture sketch screen (36).jpg|Ryan DERP screen (37).jpg|Ryan's dark side about to kill an army of pigs screen (38).jpg|Ryan after killing 2/3rds of the pig army screen (39).jpg|Ryan slicing a pig in half screen (40).jpg|Ryan in his dining out suite screen (41).jpg|Ryan in cognito screen (42).jpg|Ryan holding a secret file screen (43).jpg|Ryan's "Domo book" page screen (44).jpg|Ryan singing night of the wind in the shower screen (45).jpg|Ryan with the short lived character George, teaching kids about the dangers of drugs. screen (46).jpg|Ryan's first apearence in a video Ryan christmas.PNG|Ryan in a santa hat screen (47).jpg|You called?~ New years.png|Ryan in a New years baby out fit. Ryan's room.PNG|Ryan on the computer ChRistAl.PNG|Ryan upset about the fall of youVooo Tfklu.png|Ryan after running too fast Dtxjuf.png|Ryan in after lunch detention 5eik7.png|Ryan getting ready to hack the hacker E,dy6tj.png|Ryan hearing his friend Mikel get hacked Y;iheo.png|Ryan upset about the end of youVooo's popularity dgfzlkj.png|Wooper bugging "odd" about the net to catch flying chips lkj;ds.png|Ryan experiencing davont'e getting hacked kmlflkjvckjvfsvdskjd,nmfdgl.ksad.png|Ryan furious about his account getting hacked er;jp'w.png|Ryan's computer shutting down from over heation POIJHG.png|Ryan's computer catching on fire ROYUISF.png|Ryan, teaching the moral of the episode gehr;.png|Ryan doesn't have an instagram Ryan High poly.PNG|A high poly render of Ryan Ryan .png|A picture of Ryan made in vector artist. Screen (3).jpg|Ryan And Friend, Freezo Ryan Minecraft skin V2.png|The new version of the Ryan Minecraft skin. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:R1S Category:Protagonists